The present invention relates to a urine-collecting apparatus for use in a wheel-chair or special-purpose chair.
Urination is a serious matter for spine-injured-patients, incontinent patients, elderly people and convalescents undergoing rehabilitation who must use wheel-chairs or special-purpose chairs for a long period of time in their daily lives. However, no consideration has been taken so far for any urine-collecting means useful for the above-mentioned patients and people in their wheel-chairs or special-purpose chairs.